icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rochester Jr. Americans
| colors = Red, White, Blue | owner = Maksymum Hockey LLC Jeff Kolcon & Dave Maksymiu | GM = Jeff Kolcon | coach = Dave Maksymiu (Premier), Lindsay Putnam (Elite) | media = | affiliates = | name1 = Syracuse Jr. Crunch | dates1 = 1996-1998 | name2 = Auburn Jr. Crunch | dates2 = 1998-1999 | name3 = Syracuse Jr. Crunch | dates3 = 1999-2005 | name4 = Syracuse Stars | dates4 = 2005-2010 | name5 = Rochester Stars | dates5 = 2010-2013 | name6 = Rochester Jr. Americans | dates6 = 2013-Present }} The Rochester Jr. Americans are a Tier III Junior A American ice hockey team from Rochester, New York. Their top team currently plays in the USPHL in the Premier Division while also fielding a team in the Elite Division.http://www.usphl.com/ History The history of the team name goes back to the 1980's when they played in the Northeastern Junior Hockey League. They even played for one season (1997-98) in Ontario's Golden Horseshoe Junior Hockey League. In 1996, the Syracuse Junior Crunch were founded to play Canadian Junior A in the Metro Junior A Hockey League, which was absorbed by the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League in 1998. The team moved to Auburn that year, and was renamed the Auburn Junior Crunch.US Hockey Report, August 1998, "A New Season A New Home" In 2005 the franchise was sold and renamed the Syracuse Stars, joining the Eastern Junior Hockey League.US Hockey Report, Jan 2005, "EJHL Adds an Expansion Team" http://www.ushr.com/news/20050101 On December 9, 2009, Maksymum Hockey LLC, based in Rochester, New York, announced plans to operate the Stars and move them to Rochester beginning with the 2010-11 season. They currently play at the Bill Gray's Regional Iceplex. In 2013, the EJHL dissolved after several members left to form the United States Premier Hockey League. By the beginning of the 2013–14 season, the Stars joined the USPHL in the Elite and Empire Divisions (with the former EJHL team in Elite and the former EmJHL team in the Empire).http://thejuniorhockeynews.com/?p=14704 Both teams were renamed to the Rochester Jr. Americans. In 2014, the Jr. Americans promoted their Elite Division Tier III team to the USPHL's Premier Division for the 2014–15 season and began playing against many of the former EJHL members.http://www.junioramericans.com/news_article/show/418244?referrer_id=1394033 For the 2015–16 season they switched their team from the Empire Division (recently renamed USP3 Division) to the Elite Division.http://www.junioramericans.com/news_article/show/486623?referrer_id=1394033 After the 2015-16 season the team was replaced by a team called the Rochester Monarchs and they are listed as having teams in the USPHL's Elite, 18U, and 16U divisions. No word on what happened to the organization have been posted on the Americans website, facebook, or Twitter pages. Team members and regular season The Rochester Jr. Americans hold tryouts in April of each year.Syracuse Stars Official Web Site Tryouts Page The season starts the day after Labor Day and playoffs finish during the third week of March each year. The schedule includes 45 EJHL regular season schedule games plus three rounds of playoffs. In addition to those players which have gone on to play for various college teams,EJHL Certified College Signings a number of former Stars players have gone on to play at the NHL level, including the following: Ryan Callahan of the Tampa Bay LightningInternet Hockey Database Player Bio for Ryan Callahan Tim ConnollyYahoo! Sports Player Bio for Tim ConnollyLegends of Hockey Player Bio for Tim Connolly Colby CohenNHL Player Bio for Colby CohenInternet Hockey Database Player Bio for Colby Cohen Jeremy Morin of the Chicago BlackhawksNHL Player Bio for Jeremy Morin Matt Murley,Legends of Hockey Player Bio for Matt Murley Rob SchrempNHL Player Bio for Rob SchrempLegends of Hockey Player Bio for Rob Schremp Tim SestitoInternet Hockey Database Player Bio for Tim SestitoLegends of Hockey Player Bio for Tim Sestito Tom SestitoLegends of Hockey Player Bio for Tom SestitoNHL Player Bio for Tom Sestito Season-by-season records Notes and references External links *Jr. Americans Official Website *USPHL Website *http://usphl.com/teams/rochester-stars Category:USPHL teams